


Untitled

by ablackberrywinter



Category: Nancy Drew – HER Interactive (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henrik ends up in hospital without any memory of who he is. When he does start to remember, the memories aren't all good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

“Henrik?” A deep voice called his name out. Henrik opened his eyes. Looking around the room, he sighed inwardly. He was still stuck in the dratted hospital.  
“How are we feeling today?” The nurse asked, while checking Henrik’s chart.  
“Fine.”  
“Do we remember anything more?”  
“I don’t know.” Henrik said grumpily.  
“Can you say your name? Where you live?”  
Sighing, Henrik repeated the same words he’d said the day before.  
“My name is Henrik, I’m sixty-one years old, I live in Washington D.C, I’m divorced..”  
Henrik stopped. He’d repeated the part about being divorced many times, he never thought about it. Until now. Suddenly, memories flooded his mind.

“Henrik! What do you think of this painting my mother sent us?” She giggled, holding on a very dull looking work of art, if you could call it that.  
“It’s terrible!” Henrik laughed.  
“I know! But you know what my mother’s like.” Brushing a stray curl out of her eye, she smiled at him.

Millie. She had curly red hair with light blue eyes. In his memory, she stood before him in a green wrap dress. Gold bracelets tinkled up and down her arm whenever she moved. She was beautiful. 

Another memory came to mind.

“I’m sorry, Henrik. This just isn’t working anymore.”  
“What?”  
“I’m not happy. I haven’t been for some time now. You love your work, I understand that. But you never have time for me. When was the last time we went out to dinner? Or on a trip together?”  
“We had dinner just last night.”  
“Pizza and wine at home doesn’t count. Henrik, we’re not old yet. I don’t want to live like I’m sixty before I’m sixty!” Millie exploded. Then she resumed packing her bag with clothes. Henrik stomped out of the room. 

He let the memory fade away.

“Henrik? Henrik? Are you alright?” Nurse Bluefoot questioned.  
“Yes, yes, I’m fine. I’m just remembering something.”  
“That’s wonderful! What did you remember?”  
“It’s personal.” Henrik snapped. The young man looked down, embarrassed.  
“I’m sorry. Did you remember anything else?”  
“No. I want to be left alone now.” 

Henrik shut his eyes, until he heard the door close. He was starting to remember his life. Ever since he’d divorced Millie, he’d spent his time at work. Work was always there for him. He could rely on work to keep him busy, to keep his mind off things he didn’t want to think about. Like how his life had turned out. He was alone. He and Millie never had any children – They’d tried but it hadn’t happened for them – So fundamentally, he was truly alone in the world. He didn’t even have any friends. Apart from that annoying Drew girl, no one had visited him in hospital. He tried to remember when he last saw a friend outside of work. Nothing came to mind. 

“I’m wasted my life. I’ve spent all my time on my work, in that damn lab.” Anger surged through his veins. 

He pressed the button next to his bed.

A nurse came quickly. “Henrik?”  
“I just wanted to ask if anyone left any messages for me?”  
“No. I’m sorry.”  
“Could you do me a favour? I’m concerned about a friend of mine... Her name is Millie. Millie Flowers. Are you able to find out anything about her? I would but I don’t have a phone in here.”  
“Well... Of course. I’ll see what I can do.” She smiled at him, patting his arm.

The next few days passed like a blur for Henrik. He was starting to recall more and more of his life, and was becoming angry with himself for wasting so much of it.

Then, the young nurse came in with lunch. It wasn’t much, but Henrik was hungry and ate it quickly.

“Do you have any news?”  
The nurse nodded. “Yes. I’m so sorry, Henrik. But Millie passed away a couple of years ago. She died peacefully at home though.”  
“I see. Was she alone?”  
“No. Her husband and children were with her. How did you know her?”  
“She was an old friend. Thank you. I’d like to be alone now.”  
The nurse nodded, taking the empty tray with her.

Henrik blinked back tears. Millie was gone. He could never talk to her once again. Closing his eyes, he could see Millie’s smile, hear her sweet laugh, feeling her body against his.  
He spent the rest of the day, turned facing the window, refusing to speak to anyone. No one could understand why Henrik was behaving this way. After all, he was starting to get better, and soon he’d be out of the hospital and back to regular life. No one knew that Henrik was despairing over the loss in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This story came from a prompt: Henrik regains his memory and realizes what sort of life he's been leading since his divorce.


End file.
